Wolf-fox and the Dungeon Bat
by Kitsune-wolf luna4
Summary: Hermione felt strange she found out something important about herself and who she really is. She is a kitsune-wolf but no one knows. Severus starts to notice something with the know-it all.Hermione is in a new house might she find love or turn dark? snape, remus, sirius, and fred don't die
1. Chapter 1

Hermione's POV PS I Don't own Harry Potter

Hermione was waking up but something felt out of place._'huh something's up maybe it just me' Hermione thought. She _stretched; her room was dark blue midnight and had a black pattern going around it. '_Right now if Harry and Ron saw my room_ _they must think_ _I'm turning into Snape.'_ The floor was wood and was a dark brown color she got to the showered and once she was done she finally saw it. Her hair was the darkest black ever even than Professor Snape's robe and had dark red highlights and was straight.'_Oh Merlin what's wrong with me'._ She also could see her eyes changing colors she saw she could change then any color she wanted willfully. _'I'm a freak now', Hermione thought._

"Ahh! Mom come now!" Hermione suddenly finding the ability to speak. Rushing and knocking in the door. Hermione hurried and wrapped her black towel around her."Come in mom its open."

"Hermione what's wrong… ohh I see it's time", Jennifer stated. Hermione was taller and had a tail and ears of a mix of fox and wolf. Jennifer feared this would happen ever since they got her'. This is going to take time to explain' Jennifer thought. Hermione looked at her mother like she was crazy or something. _'Have I grown another head or something?' _Hermione thought. Until she turned around and saw herself again now with ears pointing on top of her head instead on the sides of her head. She tried moving them and got the result she predicted.

"Sweetie we need to talk about you," she said "Hermione you are adopted and you are a kitsune-wolf. One of your parents is a step sibling of Voldmort and one is kitsune and part werewolf. When they gave you, your mother said her brother would come and get you to raise you to do evil things. Your father said that this might happen if you inherited his trait. Their names were Astrela and Stefan they both were our friends they died or disappeared because we can't contact them. Your father and I are very sorry we didn't tell you Hermione. Your real name is Hermione Rose Astrela Riddle nee Black. Sorry sweetie but now you have to go to your godfather-uncle's manor he is Voldmort. You are a pure blood and that's all we have to say we still love you like our daughter."

Hermione still and pale her world was over.'_ I'm the niece of world's most dangerous person in the magical world and I helped destroy him!'_ "Mom I'm leaving to Malfoy Manor and clear up this mess". 'This_ won't help but they'll_ _know my mother location or if I can bring my uncle-godfather back'._ Hermione put a black hoodie and a silver shirt with black skinny jean and shoes. With a loud pop she apparated to Malfoy Manor. She put the hood over her head and tied a jacket around her waist to prevent her tail from showing. Putting some black sunglasses on she knock with courage waiting for the door to open. '_I must look like a female version of Snape how ironic'_ she thought. As the door opened she saw Draco with a curious look in his face.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he said curiously. She smirked '_this should be a shocker'_ thought as she looked at him.

"I'm one of your mothers' friends can I come in?" she lied suddenly it can easily to her. Draco reluctantly nodded and opened the door wider she looked around nothing changed since her "stay". "Is your mother here she told me to come any time?" she asked sweetly. Draco nodded and left to look for his mother leaving Hermione alone in the sitting room. 'What_ will I tell them hey I'm the Dark Lord's long lost niece and want to bring him back?' she _found this silly but worth a shot. She could hear people coming with her new ears sitting taller and checking that her new parts were hidden.

"Who are you I'm not expecting anyone here so tell me or I will call Aurors." Narcissa said coldly looking at her.' _Well this is all or nothing but at least I tried'_ Hermione thought.

"I am shocked you don't recognize me I was tortured in your living room." Hermione said as if she were shocked. They stood pale and faces clearly shocked as if they seen a ghost. Hermione started to laugh the same moment she calmed down as they started to regain their faces' back. 'Man_ I haven't laughed like this in a long time.' she mental shook her head._

" How can that be you Ganger you have bushy hair, is smaller, and definitely doesn't wear that much black or would wear a Slytheirn color.", Draco said as-a-matter-of-fact. He saw a beautiful girl not know-it-all Ganger he put his signature smirk.

"Yes I agree, with my son plus she doesn't have any reason to come here any ways." Narcissa said.

"Well this might shock you again but I'm the one and only Hermione." she said Draco was about to interrupt but Hermione bet him "let sit down and I might answer some questions in the story." They nodded Narcissa called a house elf to bring tea and Hermione started her story. "So where do I start I know now. I woke up and felt strange but I ignored it so I went and showered. After I got out I saw that I looked different so I panicked and called my mom." '_Boy did me scream_.' she remembered. "She told me that I'm adopted and not a muggleborn. I am a pureblood and the surprise we all been waiting for. I am the daughter of Voldmort step sister so I am his long lost niece but not only am I a Riddle but all so a Black. My real dad was a Black I don't know where or they are alive. So I came here to see if you know if my uncle knew or killed them. Also if there is any way to bring him back from the Veil. I know it's a lot to ask but at least so you don't own me a life debt for saving both your arses.", so she finished leaving the kitsune werewolf part out. 'I_ hope that convinced them to not tell anyone but those I say can know.' _she thought. They took a long time to process what she just explained. Finally Draco coughed and then Narcissa look pale.

"Hermione are you okay us calling you that or will you prefer Riddle or Black?" Narcissa asked her. Hermione said her name was fine. Narcissa nodded and proceeded "Okay Hermione you know that bring a soul from the Veil is very complex and I know only that your parents are dead. Your uncle didn't kill them," Hermione let a breath she didn't know she hold "but they somehow lived and moved to Japan I don't know why and that's all I can tell you. As for your uncle there is spell or there is a ritual that requires lot energy also the spell. I suggest using the spell it gives a better chance to ensure that nothing goes wrong. Should we call Headmistress McGonagall and tell her about the situation?" Narcissa ask kindly.

"Yes I suppose but I will not take my hood, jacket, or sunglasses for personal reason is that acceptable?" Hermione asked. Narcissa nodded and Draco also nodded. "Can I use your fireplace to Floo the Headmistress?" she asked again Narcissa nodded. Hermione walked and got some powder and said," Hogwarts. Hello Headmistress I hope I haven't interrupted anything have I?"

"Of course not I was talking with a college excuse me who are you?" Headmistress asked. '_Duh I'm not old Hermione I'm different and I like it more powerful.'_ Hermione thought.

"Sorry Headmistress this may surprise you for I am Hermione and could you come to Malfoy Manor and bring the Sorting Hat with you and who is the college you were talking to?" Hermione asked her.

"I was talking to Severus and why are you in Draco's manor if I may ask?" she asked her.

"Can you bring Professor Snape with you and I will explain everything once you are here?" she stated.

"Severus come and bring the Sorting Hat, Hermione can you move so we can pass?", Hermione nodded "Good we are here now Hermione why do you look so different for one you look like Severus.", McGonagall stated she saw black and silver. Hermione explained the story again to the Headmistress she occasionally stopping to answer her questions. Once done Severus was awestruck by '**Gange... The Riddle nee Black girl she look beautiful stopped she is a soon-to-be student you pervert.'** he thought. He snapped out of thought once he heard his name being called.

"Yes Headmistress?" he asked

"Severus please give me the Sorting Hat.", the Headmistress said. Severus handed her the hat she thanked him he merely nodded. "Okay Hermione you think because of this new information you might be sorted to a different house?" she asked Hermione nodded but asked if her hood could stay on for personal reasons. The Headmistress nodded and put the hat on her and started humming and singing a short song.

"Hello again Hermione I remember you." '_Hi again.'_ she thought." Yes ah a puzzle you are smarts of Ravenclaw, bravery and loyalty of Gryffindor, but cunning and ambition of Slytheirn. Very difficult no Ravenclaw your will be envy there. Either Gryffindor or Slytheirn house for you. After about 20 minutes everyone was impressed on the witch especially Severus and the Headmistress."SLYTHEIRN!" the Sorting Hat yelled making everyone jump but Hermione instantly put her hands her head took the hat off quickly and whined that they hurt. The hat wish Hermione good luck and may she find her new form and that she should be proud of her heredity.

"Well I guess you were right Hermione I am sorry to say good bye to my brightest student. I wonder what took the hat a long time and the last sentence of your heredity. I think he means you being a Riddle." At that Hermione snorted but did it quietly only Severus heard." Do you want me to announce your sorting and new name?' Hermione nodded and excused herself and sprinted away from there."Severus do you wish to leave or stay?" McGonagall asked. He said he would stay here and explain the Slytheirn rules and how the common room worked. She left and Severus had a chat with Narcissa and Draco went to one of his friends houses. Tomorrow the students that wish to return to Hogwarts due to the war would go back. The Potter boy and the Weasley boy and the Riddle (Black) girl would come back. He walked around trying to find the girl and he saw a shadow of a girl with pointed ear and a tail. He heard a spell being casted with lots of energy more than his even. Then the shadow was next to a tall one and they hugged.'** Who is that girl and man?**' he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

I cast the spell I made while going on the run with Harry to find the Horcrux. I learned the basics to spell making and found some book very useful. I never told Harry about it the spell can bring a soul for Veil and it allows them to become human. Before me my uncle stood I didn't know what happened but I hugged him. '_What if he doesn't like want me. Doesn't like, or doesn't want anything to do with me or my life.' _She thought many negative things but to her surprise he hugged her back with more enthusiasm."Hello Uncle Tom." Hermione said. Then explained the story that her adoptive mother told her Voldmort listen very closely and didn't interrupt only made faces that showed emotions."So that it I'm not sure yet if you want to know me or even like me because of who I helped defeat you. And if you do want to know me I would like to know you also and if you don't I won't bother you anymore but you will go back to the Veil." with that she finished her explanation.

"I do want to get to know you better and am glad that you are in Slytheirn house. Can you speak Parsletongue or you never tried?" as he thought she never tried."Ssss ss sssss." Out of nowhere a beautiful black and silver snake slithered on his hand."Try to talk with the snake if to can she will be yours if you can't it will go away." he explained.

"Ssss sss sss s ss sssss sssss." Hermione suddenly said with a joyful hint in her voice. At this the snake slithered up her body and settled and coiled around her wrist. She looked at her snake. "I will name you Dark Rosé do you like it?" she asked the snake the snake nodded."Okay Dark Rose you are my new best friend would you like to be my best friend?" Dark Rose nodded again and Hermione smiled."Thank you Uncle and also for Dark Rose. Most importantly for not going evil again. Though how are we going to reintroduce you back to the wizarding world? Can you come with me to Diagon ally and Gringotts to verify that I am the long lost daughter and niece of the Riddle siblings? And one last thing can we go home now?" she asked him eagerly.

"Okay I presume you are done bomber dating me with questions. Good now you are welcome for Dark Rose good choice in a name by the way. For the evil part I have a second chance at life and everything I need. Yes I will accompany you to Diagon Ally and as for Gringotts we will go right now. Introducing me won't be hard and when we get to Gringotts we will take a test and prove that we are not evil. Finally yes let go you can call uncle or Uncle Tommy only you. But answer me something why are you wearing that much black you look like Severus?"

"Uncle Tommy this may shock you like the Malfoy but they didn't see It." she said. She took of her jacket, hood, and sunglasses. "Uncle Tommy someone is close I can hear him we should leave now I'll cast a Disillusion spell on you." She acknowledged. She cast the spell and put the jacket, hood, and sunglasses on and made sure Dark Rose was still in her wrist. . She walked and saw Professor Snape coming where she was so she walked faster."Hello Professor how are you today?" she asked casually.

"Well enough. Did you see anyone while you were walking and why are you wearing black not that I don't like the color and a snake on your wrist?" he asked guessing there was something going on and the snake was just weird.

"Well Professor the snake is Dark Rose and she is my best friend. As for the black is there a law not to wear my favorite color. Also that is my personal business not yours thank you very much. Now if you excuse me I have matters to attend to and for the rules for my new house owl me the owl will now here to find me.", with that she swiftly turned her heels on him and exit thee Manor leaving Severus impressed and thinking. She took of the spell off her uncle and apparated together to Gringotts. "Okay Uncle Tommy I'm going to the spell off and going to transfigure my sunglasses into a cloak and put it on so we go unrecognized okay.", she told him and took the spell off and transfigured cloak. They walked together not getting bothered. "Hello I want to speak with Griphook about something regarding Harry Potter's best friend Hermione." she told the goblin. The goblin nodded and looked at her.

"Yes I am Griphook how can I help you today?' he asked her.

"Hello Griphook it me Hermione Harry Potter's friend this is about my new identity and I need a oath from you so no one knows is that okay?", she asked kindly Griphook nodded and all of them took the oath. "Now I am Voldmort long lost niece and I brought him back for the Veil. We need to fix my account I'm also his stepsister daughter and my father is or was Stefan Black so that means I am a Riddle and Black. Mostly my uncle said we will take a test to confirm we are not evil. Will you need our blood to confirm what I just said?" she asked he nodded and brought parchment and a small dagger.

"Okay Miss Riddle/Black you realize that you have the most powerful names in both worlds. Okay let me see both your hands. Now I will say a ancient spell and if you told the truth it will turn green if you didn't it will turn red okay.", he told them they both nodded Griphook took the dagger and one finger for their hand and cut them in the tip. The blood landed one the parchment and the blood turned green."Okay you are telling the truth now follow me to fix this problem and give your uncle his manors back. Now you will go with Mister Snape because he is also going to the same level. Is this acceptable?" he asked them reluctantly they both nodded."Mister Snape you have some company now let's get on the cart fast." he told all of them. Hermione and her uncle got on first then Snape. '**What is the chit doing here with this man?'** Severus thought. '_What is he doing her what if he asked oh Merlin don't let him ask.'_ She prayed to her luck he did.

Severus POV

"Miss Riddle/Black may I dare ask what are you doing here with this man?" he sneered. This time it was her uncle that talked.

"She is my niece and we are here due to personal reason isn't that right dear?" he pretend to sound offended. Hermione only nodded and looked at Severus and back to her uncle too not risk her eye change if she thought about it."Any way you look familiar to me what's your name sir?"' he asked him.

"I am Severus Snape and who might you be?" Severus asked interested on the cloak covered man.

"I am Tom. Tom Riddle look 'Mione we are here after you. It was a good chat Severus hope to sometime see you lets go dear." with that they left. **'Was that Voldmort no it can't be he is dead unless no it must be coincide maybe but she wouldn't**' Severus was interrupted be a goblin telling he it was time to get off. Severus was starting to suspect something was going on and he was going to get to the bottom of that. With that he followed the goblin and left.

Hermione POV

"Okay that is done but be ready the Ministry will see that the Manor is being used again." warned Griphook. With that they apparated to Riddle Manor and Hermione was impressed by how welcoming it looked. She turned to face her uncle and hugged him."Thank Uncle Tommy for letting my stay with you. By the way what do you mean that you hoped to see him see him soon? You also gave him your name I thought you wanted to stay unknown until you wanted." she said worrying for her uncle."Also Uncle Do you know where or if my parents' are alive?" she asked hopeful that he did know.

"Sorry 'Mione can I call you that?", she nodded "Good about your parent all I know is that they are in Japan and that's all. Don't worry your pretty little ears and mind."

"Ha-ha. Very fun talking about me and my ears. I am going to take off these things off its bothering me now." After saying that her uncle started laughing so she joined in with the laughing. They caught their breaths as soon as she took the jacket and hood off. "Look Uncle Tommy I can change my eye color" she change her eyes from blue, green, and black finally she stopped in red with an outer black ring.

"Very interesting and amazing. Go to sleep dear tomorrow we will go to Diagon Ally and then go get you new clothes to hide your ears and tail. Pick ay room you like okay sweet dreams 'Mione and Dark Rose." She said goodnight and picked a room almost like hers. It was a king size with a checker design and the same dark midnight blue color. The black designs were foxes and wolves going around the room. Her bathroom had a bath the size of a small pool and a sink and mirror at the right. The toilet was in the left of the sink. She found a walk-though closet with a three sided full view mirror and space for more things like books, clothes, shoes. Her room had a small bookcase that was black with silver. The bed was huge and dark forest green covers. There was a dark blue desk and a drawer for more clothes at the left was a mirror-desk and a matching the bookcase."What do you think Dark Rose do you like it?" Dark Rose said responded with an "Sss ss sss sss ss s" 'Yes it is very us is it not?' Dark Rose told her. "Well Dark Rose good night get comfortable are you cramped from that position?" she asked. 'No I was very comfortable I will coil around you can you ball up?" Dark Rose asked curiously. Hermione tried and found that being half kitsune-wolf had advantages. She tried to communicate with Dark Rose mentally and succeed with that._ 'Dark Rose can you hear me'. '__Yess.' __'Can Parsletongues' communicate with snake with their minds' '__Not that I know of but it is rare very rare indeed.' '__Okay goodnight Dark Rose' '__Goodnight Hermione and ssleep tight.'_


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione's POV

Hermione woke up and stretched like a cat. She looked around and remembered of what happened yesterday. She loved her room and could stare at the checker board design floor. She looked around for Dark Rose but couldn't find her '_Dark Rose where are you_ _at? Don't be playing games.' _"Sss ss," Hermione hissed but no responds. The only did left for her to do is smell her out. Her companion was on the black and silver bookcase hiding. 'Dark Rose that wasn't funny. Why are you there?" 'You sshould have ssee your face sssss that wass entertaining. I wanted to ssee you frantic it'ss quite amussing' "That wasn't funny at all by the smell like a rose your name suites you." Hermione said. 'Thank you. You did pick an adequate name did you not?' Dark Rose transmitted her thoughts. '_I wonder if the mental connection works for snakes or for other animals too I heard that kitsunes' have that and other abilities.'_ Hermione asked Dark Rose while twitching her ears for fun.

'Maybe it'ss the kitssune part but you are a rare creature Hermione. Who do you know that is kitsune/werewolf, human, and Parsletongue that you know? Dark Rose asked. '_I nobody I know but Harry can speak Parsletongue. Remus is the only werewolf I know, but I don't know anyone that's kitsune. I am rare but when full moon comes I doubt anyone should know about what I am. When is full moon Rose?' _ 'It'ss tomorrow issn't school tomorrow too?' Dark Rose asked. '_Great now I will look like Remus after full moon I don't think a glamour spell will work.' _she said. _'What time is it'_ Hermione asked. '6:30 why' she asked '_Remember we are going shopping today for school in Diagon Ally also to the pet shop to get a bird because Crookshanks died in the war," she_ sniffed thinking about her cat. 'There Hermione I think he iss happy now you have me and I won't leave, kitsune are immortal, so we will be together for life.' Dark Rose said as she flicked her tongue to lick the tears off Hermione's cheek.' _Okay I'll shower while you pick something for me to wear. Since we are bonded you can do magic right?' she_ asked. 'Yess and I could do it before I was bonded to you I'm the only sspeciess of ssnake that can do it as far as I know.' Dark Rose said.

Once Hermione finished her showered her dried herself and saw the clothes Dark Rose picked out. She put on the dark blue hoodie the black jeans and black sneakers. She looked at her red eyes, and changed them to her old brown color that she used to have. When she look her eyes looked dead she longed to have her red eyes, but that could risk her identity to be discovered. She brushed her hair it laid now straight she looked for Dark Rose. She was on the mirror desk coiled on the chair that went with it. '_I'm lucky to have her as a best friend'_ she thought. 'That'ss right. '_I thought we could only communicate when I wanted' _'The bond enables to hear and feel your mind and emotions it'ss visa verssa' '_Okay let's go down stairs to eat'_

They went downstairs and smelled delicious food. "Good morning Uncle Tommy" she said.

"Good morning dear are you hungry?" he asked her. Hermione nodded as she sat on the chair. "Sssss sss ss sssss" he hissed to Dark Rose. Dark Rose slithered off her wrist and went to the kitchen. "I told her to go eat a small rabbit in the kitchen" he told Hermione even though she also spoke Parsletongue. "Call a house elf to get you breakfast call for Mimi." he explained. Hermione called the tiny elf and got bacon, eggs, and toast with orange juice. "Okay since we are done eating lets go cast a glamour spell to hide your ears and tail." he told her. She cast the spell and called Dark Rose to come. She slithered out the kitchen and got inside her pocket. "Now let apparate to Diagon Ally to get thing for school and head girl thing." with that they apparated to Diagon Ally. She saw all her friend wanting to say hello but couldn't her uncle told her she could Floo them once they finished shopping for school.

They got 25 cloaks for her: 10 black and blue 1 grey 3 green and 1 white. Hoodie: 5 black 7 silver 10 different shades of blue 6 green. Dresses: 2 black 3 blue 1 silver 3 white and 1 dark blood red. Shoes: 2 pairs of black 3 blue 1 pair of heels 2 pairs of white ballet shoes. Jeans: 5 black 10 blue 5 white shorts and 3 dark blue shorts. Jewelry: 2 pairs of diamond ear rings 3 black sapphire 2 blue opal gold bracelet with a wolf and fox forming the circle and a moon stone in the middle a snake biting it tail and its eyes were black and a silver bracelet with a black design with a blue gem in the middle.

They got ice-cream and talked about how to hide both their real identities from being discovered but her uncle wasn't noticeable because he was in his 30 year old body. They got the finest quills, parchments, potion kit and trunk for her clothes. Her uncle said they were going to get new wands to Hermione's surprise. "Hello how may I help you today?"asked the shop owner.

"We'd like to get new wands if you may." her uncle said.

"Of course right this way please. You first young girl then you sir." he said he measure them from head to toe. "Okay you my dear girl will get the finest wand here. It's an 11 ¼ whopping willow tree from the tree itself. Dragon core with unicorn in it most importantly Fawkes and phoenix feathers in the wand. Now you sir are an 11 ¾ red oak tree with unicorn and peacock feather. That will be 30 galleons you both got very fine wands great for Transfiguration and dark arts." He explained to them. Her uncle gave the man the 30 galleons and a 5 galleon tip.

"Now to the pet shop and them go home 'her uncle said. They enter the shop and saw many animals non-magical and magical.

"Uncle Tommy look there are a lot of birds Merlin they have a Fawkes and a phoenix, and a peacock. Dark Rose wants snake food also.

"Hello there how may I help you today?" the woman asked kindly'

"Yes I would like an owl. My niece here is looking for a bird and snake food." he told the woman.

"Okay what kind of bird are you looking for sweetie?" the lady asked kindly.

"I don't know they're all extraordinary in their own way." Hermione said disappointment in her voice.

"When dear girl there is a magical way that the birds pick their owner, much like a wand does." The woman explained "Now stand in the middle and I'll let the birds out while you let out energy. A bird will pick you or two if you're lucky." she finished. Hermione stood in the middle as the lady told her while the lady unlocked the cages. She let out energy and al the birds circled her and a raven and an owl landed on each shoulder. She was amazed about what happened she looked at the birds very carefully. "Well you must be very luck those two never came close to anyone you must have something other people don't have. Your uncle picked a magnificent owl. Do you want cages or treats?"

"Both two cages snake and owl treats please." Hermione said.

"Okay that will be 35 galleons and 16 knuts." the lady said. Hermione gave her that and a 3 galleon tip. They apparated to Riddle Manor with a loud pop.

"Hermione what are you going to name your new friends?" Tom asked her.

"I'm going to name the raven Athena and the owl Aphrodite. Great names for powerful, graceful, and beautiful birds." she finished her explanation. "How about you what are you naming your owl?"

"His name is Mars." her uncle said contently. "Now go pack up for school tomorrow. Are you going to Floo your friend?"

"Yes I was going to the Burrow I will escape the claws of Ms. Weasley, so I will be back at dinner. So if am a Black Sirius is my uncle and Harry is his godson. So Harry is your something niece! Whoa!" she said.

"Only because you found out who you really were and connected me to him." he said."Now hurry up and pack up so you have more time to spend with your friends."

"Yes uncle" she mocked him he chuckled and playfully pulled her ear. She went upstairs and pulled out her new wand and cast a spell instantly her clothes were packed up in her trunk. Hermione tried to communicate with her new friends and success was hers. '_Athena do you like your name and my home'_ 'Yes both are good for my liking. You can speak to us now I know why you were different. '_How about you Aphrodite do you like your name and my home?'__ 'Yes they are both adequate for me. Now why are you different from other humans?' __'You both can ask Dark Rose she will answer both your questions.' _'Yess I will ansswer them you will be glad you are Hermione's best friendss' 'Okay Dark Rose we will be friends with both of you' '_Now let's go see my friends it's 3:50 so we have 2 hours to talk to all my friends'. W_ith that they said bye to her uncle and Floo the Burrow.


	4. Chapter 4

The Floo activated and Hermione landed gracefully on her feet. Once she dusted herself Harry passed and didn't notice her so she scared him with a symphony of crows and hoots.

"Ahh!" Harry fell on the floor and Hermione felt a bit of glee. "Hello who are you and why in the name Merlin did you do that?!" he yelled.

"My my Harry you don't recognize your best friend. I'm hurt." she pretended to wipe a fake tear and sniffed.

"Hermione?" he asked uncertainly.

"Read Hogwarts a History ten times in a week." she said as evidence.

"Hermione!" he pulled her in for a hug sending her birds and Dark Rose to get off her."Great you're here." Once Athena and Aphrodite got an either shoulder Dark Rose coiled around her neck. "HERMIONE! Don't move there is a snake on your neck Sss sss sss." 'Get off her' he said. Hermione understood what he said due to her new identity.

"S sssss s sss." Dark Rose hissed 'I only listen to her.' 'Hermione he offended me.' Dark Rose thought. '_I'll tell him wait.'_ Hermione thought back.

"Harry she is my best friend Dark Rose and you offended her by thinking she would hurt me. My other best friends are Athena and Aphrodite." she told him.

"Sssss. Well I didn't know. She's a beautiful snake as well as Athena and Aphrodite. Why are dressed like Snape are you well?" he asked putting a hand over her forehead.

"Yes yesh. What wrong with black? I CAN wear what I want without asking if it's okay or not." she snapped at him. "Where's everyone any ways?" she asked after recovering from her outburst.

"Whoa didn't mean to offend you. Sirius and Remus are outside. Ginny, George, and Fred are in the kitchen. Snape is in the library." he explained to her.

"Sirius and Remus are here why didn't you say that first? Let's go!" she excitedly said. "Sirius Remus hi! I missed you guys." she said

"Hermione!" they both exclaimed. Both were saved by Hermione because she cast her spell after the war to bring them back. They didn't know but Hermione told them she lied and told them they mysteriously appeared after the war and she just healed them.

"Guys look what you did," she said both her birds again were rudely removed from there perch. "Athena, Aphrodite come. Good girls" she said as she softly caressed their cheek but both of them were glaring at the older wizards. 'If only they weren't your friends they would be dead prey' Athena thought. 'Yes I agree with Aphrodite they would be slaughtered by now.' Athena thought. '_Sorry but they haven't seen me in a long time'_

"Sorry birdies we are just excited to see Hermione. I like the new hair color though. Why are dressed like Snape?" Sirius asked. Harry looked at him like he was dead remembering Hermione outburst.

"Why do you people keep one asking that?! I swear next person that says that is receiving a hex or my own spell!" she yelled. This made Sirius turn in his Amigus form and make a puppy face. "Sirius you are old not a young dog and that doesn't work on me" Hermione said to the dog in front of her. '_Athena, Aphrodite now is your guys' moment for revenge.'_ she thought. With that said both bird pecked at Sirius still in his dog form. He transformed back and shooed the birds away.

"Not nice Hermione." Sirius said. But Remus, Harry, Hermione, and even her animal friends were laughing.

"I smell another wolf mates'." Remus said this made everyone to stop laughing. '_I think he's on to us please Merlin don't find out.' _She mental thought to her bonded animals.

"Moony it just paranoia it's full moon tomorrow. Harry, Hermione Remus is the new DADA teacher. Albus is also going to be Headmaster again." Sirius told them.

"That great Remus, I mean Professor Lupin. I knew that Professor Dumbledore was going to be Headmaster again. Well bye I have to see everyone before dinner." Hermione said as she went back inside. "_That was too close.'_ she thought to her bonded friends.

"Hello Ginny, Fred, George, and Mrs. Weasley. I'm Hermione." she said to them after that she was squished.

"Hermione we're so glad to see you I love the new style." Ginny complimented.

"Hermione we wish we're Ron." George commented.

"Yep he's very lucky and you are a total animal magnet." Fred added. Both twins were checking her out.

"Well when I'm single again I'll inform you both okay." Hermione told them.

"Hermione dear you look different in a positive way. Ron is very lucky to have you as a partner." Mrs. Weasley acknowledged.

"Thank you all for not saying why I'm wearing black or why I look like Professor Snape. Do you know where Ron is at?"

"Yes he's in his room. Are you staying to go to Hogwarts are just dinner and leaving dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked her.

"Neither I am here to visit am dining with Uncle Tom and he is going to take me directly to Hogwarts to speak with Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore." Hermione explained to them.

"Okay well I hope your visit goes well as well as your new year." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley. You will all get a surprise this year I promise that." Hermione said. 'Are your friend the twins flirty?' Dark Rose asked. '_Yes they are.' _Hermione stated. 'Will they still like you when they find out who you are you really or who you're related to?' Aphrodite asked. '_I don't know but if they don't I still have you three right?'_ Hermione asked them. 'Of course Hermione we are all bonded to you and if you are in danger we will rescue you. Aphrodite and I both have magical abilities like Dark Rose and yourself.' Athena stated. 'Yes Hermione we are all together and forever.' Dark Rose said. 'I agree with all of you I will never abandon you.' Aphrodite said. '_Thank you all of you truly are my best friends.'_ Hermione told them. She heard noises coming from Ron's room. She opened the door and couldn't believe her eyes Ron snogging Lavender. "Ron how could you do this to me! I thought you were my boyfriend and I see you doing this!" she yelled.

"Hermione? Hermione it's not what it looks like!" he said recovering from the shock.

"Oh really so you and slut here were just hugging and that was a friendly kiss. I'm not an idiot Ronald! I can't believe I fell for you!" she yelled. Hermione started to unleash power and magical energy. 'Hermione calm down please.' Dark Rose plead but her mind was clouded. A marigold across the room grew vines and wrapped around Ron and Lavender. The vines started to shake and toss them like rag dolls.

"Ahh!" Lavender screamed while Hermione bonded friends' tried to drain some of the magic and power released.

"Hermione what is happening?!" Harry asked franticly. Everyone was amazed by what was happening.

Hermione snapped out of the emotional outburst. "I have to go." Harry said and pushed her way out.

"Hermione wait!" Harry yelled but she paid no attention she got outside and apparated to Riddle Manor.

Severus P.O.V

I was reading in the library when I heard a high pitched scream. My instincts came a got my wand and went to the source of the scream. What I saw was incredible the Weasley boy and Miss Brown were being trashed like rag dolls. The Potter boy yelled to the Black/Riddle girl and the girl seemed too snapped out of a trance. She just looked and ran pushing her way out. Once she left the vines disappeared in their place a little marigold. "Well the girl must have released a great amount of energy to do that." I said.

"But how controlling elements is too much even Albus can't do that." Remus stated.

"Well good day I must return to the school. I advise to do the same Remus unpacking takes a lot of time and you also can go to my chamber for your potion." I told Remus he nodded. I apparated to Hogwarts and went to the Headmasters office. I told what happened to Albus.

"Now that I know her true heritage now I'll tell her I'm her godfather. I would have never guess Hermione to be the goddaughter I lost but she must have triggered her parents Glamour spell to dissolve. I'll owl her she must be in the Riddle Manor. Minerva told me to announce her real name." The Headmaster said.

"Yes her uncle must have told her about her family tree." I said.

"Uncle there is no one related to the Riddles only the Blacks' but I doubt they knew about Hermione's actual heritage." Albus said.

"Well I saw the uncle accompanying her to Gringrotts when I went there. His name was Tom." I said.

"Tom. Tom Riddle you say." Albus said and I nodded. "Severus I think that was the human Voldmort." he told me. "My goddaughter must have brought him back may not but I think she might have. Since he was brought back he is human and he owes her a life debt."

"That little chit…." I didn't get to finish.

"Severus don't insult my goddaughter." Albus told me sternly.

"Pardon but why and how could she do that as far as I know the spell and ritual are both too complicated and energy draining even for me. She could be a Dark Mistress of the world if you aren't careful." I explained. "Also Remus has his werewolf problem tomorrow. Good night Albus." I said.

"Good night Severus." Albus responded back. I went down to the dungeon and stopped in front of a fox painting. I said the password which was 'fame and glory' and entered hoping a decent school year.


	5. Chapter 5 edited

Hermione POV

Hermione collapsed once she reached the fireplace and cried. 'There Hermione he didn't deserve you' Dark Rose thought to her to try to calm her down. 'He is a nitwit' Athena stated. 'I will peck his eyes out next time I see him' Aphrodite promised. '_Thank you guys. You're really my best friends._' Hermione thought to her bonded friend.

"Why are you crying Rose?" Tom asked used her middle name.

"The idiot Ron my ex boyfriend, now, was snogging a slut. Love is a stupid emotion I won't do that same mistake. No one will break my heart or make a fool out of me." Hermione stated.

"Don't say that you'll find someone that deserves you. Don't cry for Ron he is an idiot who doesn't know what he let go. You are beautiful, incredibly smart, and thousand more things, and any man is lucky to be your boyfriend." he said to make her a bit better.

"I doubt someone is even close to my intellect or actually like me. Plus no one will make a fool of me so I won't look forward to that." Hermione said. "Uncle Tommy the book you said you had of kitsunes where is?" she asked.

"I asked Mimi to take the book to your room. The book is now yours you need it the most than I do," he said. Hermione jumped and hugged him as she repeatedly said thank you.

"Uncle is Mimi my house elf?" she asked.

"Yes she is yours." her uncle said.

"Thanks see you at dinner." She yelled as she ran upstairs. Now calm and over Ron she lifted the Glamour spell. She changed into a black tank top and midnight shorts. 'Hermione we sshould read book to understand your powerss' Dark Rose thought. 'Yes I want to know too. 'Athena added. 'Yes do read hurry dinner is in 20 minutes.' Aphrodite commented on both of friend comment. '_Okay now hush let me read.'_ Hermione said.

"Kitsunes are magical creatures originated from Japan. They are known for their wisdom, cleverness, and beauty. They are cunning, sneakiness, and tricks. They can transform into their fox form at will. They are masters of legilimency and occlumency. Mostly they are women but some are men. Some rare kitsune can control the element, communicate with animals mentally and vocally, or have infinite animal forms. In very rare occasions all of them. **NEVER** anger a kitsune their magical, power, and mental abilities are unknown. They can manipulate people or trick them into hurting themselves or even killing themselves. If angered or in problem they unleash power and magic to help them win or escape. They like to trick people for fun. If encountered it's best to run the other direction or offer a trade. They are very clever and ambitious with their beauty and sneakiness they are master minds. They use everything in their power to their advantage to make a prey vulnerable or powerless." Hermione finished reading. '_Well now we know my powers are unlimited and I'm incredibly rare and powerful.'_ she thought. 'I told.' Dark Rose reminded her. 'It's dinner by the way.' Athena thought.

They went down stairs to the dining room. "Uncle Tommy what time will we apparate to Hogwarts?" she asked.

"At seven sharp so we'll talk to the Headmaster. An owl came and left a letter for you it's from the Headmaster." said her uncle. Hermione got the letter and read it twice to make sure she wasn't wrong.

"It says that the Headmaster is my godfather and wants to see me tomorrow. My adoptive mother said you were my godfather." Hermione asked confused.

"No, I was going to ask you that but I have no idea why she told you that. Now that you know you have the option to tell him your little problem. Also I asked Mimi to put Wolfsbane in your trunk for tomorrow" he said.

"I won't tell him only you know besides Dark Rose, Athena, and Aphrodite. Uncle Tommy when I read the book it said that we can transform to a fox and other abilities I want to try it." Hermione finished. She pictured a fox and wolf in her mind. She turned into a wolf fox mix. She had black fur covering her but her ear tips were white and her tip of her tail also her paws. She pictured a cat and other animals. She turned into all those animals she returned to her human form. She tried to control the fire. She made fire appear in her hand she made it flicker and turn to ash and into a flame again. She made water appear in her palm and made in rain. She also made a small tornado in the palm. She made the ground shake under her producing a mini earthquake. Finally she tried to speak 'bird' and communicated with Athena and Aphrodite.

"Well you have to be careful at school we don't what any unwanted attention." Tom said.

"Uncle my wolf looks a bit smaller than an average wolf but it must be the fox part." she said. They talked about tomorrow and ate their dinner. They said good night to each other and went to their own room. '_Good night everyone'_ Hermione thought. 'Sweet dreams' Athena thought. 'Good night' Dark Rose said. 'Sleep well' Aphrodite thought back.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer I Don't own Harry Potter

I woke up and yawned. Dark Rose, Athena, and Aphrodite were beginning to stir also. _'Good morning' _I thought to each of them. 'Morning' Dark Rose responded to my thought. 'School... I mean hello Hermione' Athena thought back. 'Good day everyone 'Aphrodite greeted. '_Okay today is our day to impress and my 'sick' day too. Let's review since my explosion all you gather magical energy right. All you will follow me in the forest and once the transformation is over can you help heal me and give me energy?'_ I asked them hoping I wasn't asking a lot. 'Hermione you are not asking a lot okay. We will gladly give you energy and heal you. We are all best friendss we help each other out' Dark Rose said. '_Thank you all really after the outburst I thought you all wouldn't give me energy. I made each of you suffer by blocking you guys out.' _I projected the thought. '_Okay I'll while you three go to the woods in the back of the manor and hunt or do whatever.' I added. _

I opened the window of my room to let my friends out. Athena and Aphrodite both flew out but Dark Rose levitated herself out with her magic. I laughed but decided there were benefits of magical pets. I got her shower ready and gathered my clothes and things. I showered and dried myself plus my wet silky tail and ears. I put my undergarments which of course were my favorite colors black with the outer edgings dark blue. I put a special charm so that my tail wouldn't cause me to cut holes in my clothes so I cast them on all my undergarments and shorts. I then put on my dark blue shorts that reached mid-thigh and then a black shirt with a design of a silver rose and white ballet shoes. I sprayed a bit of my perfume that smelled like a meadow of roses, lavender and lilies with a hint of spicy cinnamon balanced perfectly. I applied mascara and bit a lip loss. I looked at myself I saw a new girl not Hermione Granger but a new girl Hermione Rose Astrela Riddle Black a powerful pure-blood witch. I was going to overpower anyone that thinks they can beat me and get what I want one way or the other. I remembered to put a Glamour spell on my ears and tail. I also changed my red eyes into my old brown color.

"Mimi!" I called for her.

"Yes Mistress what can I do for you." Mimi squeaked looking at me with her blue eyes.

"You'll be coming with me to Hogwarts as my personal elf and will help Hogwarts elves while I'm in classes. I want you to call me Hermione no Mistress okay. I also want you to take my trunk and my other thing downstairs please." I told Mimi who was looking at me carefully.

"Yes Hermione it's understood. Thank you for taking me with you!" Mimi said she left with a bow and a 'pop'. I went downstairs and saw Mimi were with my trunk and two cages .Mimi then came to me looking at me with a bit of sadness in her eyes.

"Can I ask you something Miss Hermione?" Mimi asked me.

"Yes." I answered her question.

"Why are you nice to me?" Mimi asked me looking at me with her blue eyes.

"I think anyone that proves or I think that they deserve my respect and kindness." I told her my reasons.

"You are different from other purebloods witches. Where were you Miss Hermione I was waiting many years for Miss to come home?" Mimi asked very curiously.

"What do you mean Mimi where I was?" I asked confused which doesn't happen often.

"I was to take care of Miss Hermione when you were a baby. We house elves have a bond with our Masters we get some magic from them. I am bonded with you Miss Hermione, I was sad when Miss Hermione didn't come here. Now Miss Hermione is here finally home with Mimi!" Mimi said happily as I felt a bit angry at my adoptive parents for not telling me sooner.

"Well Mimi I am not going anywhere. When you were waiting for me I was with Muggles if I've known this sooner I would've came sooner. Enough of the past it doesn't now okay? Mimi came you make me some eggs and lots of bacon?" I asked the little elf.

"Of course Mimi loves to serve Miss Hermione!" Mimi said as she disappeared to make the food in the kitchen.

I walked to the kitchen and saw Mimi had everything done and on a plate. I thanked her and dismissed her I got my plate and hopped on the counter. I noticed that I ate the bacon like there was no tomorrow I reasoned that it's the kitsune/wolf thing. I opened the window right next to me and made mental contact with my three friends. '_Guys are you done doing … whatever you were doing?'_ 'Yess we are coming.' Dark Rose projected her thought. '_I opened the window in the kitchen.__' _I thought back. I love this mental connection with my friends and I can connect with any animal. At the same time Uncle Tom or Tommy as I like better.

"Uncle Tommy are we going directly to Hogwarts or are we going somewhere else because it way too early to apparate in school?" I asked because it was way too early to go to school.

"Actually we are going to the Ministry of Magic to get you and I registered obviously I'll just change my name so they don't suspect anything. I'll also get your custody so we don't have to deal with the Grangers' demand for you or any legal issues.'' Uncle Tommy explained to me.

"Uncle after that what if they do find out you are Lord Voldemort I will just go crazy. I won't allow them you are family the only blood related besides Sirius and Harry." I said not letting my emotions over power me.

"That won't happen I'll just register under the name Thomas Riddle Jr. also my magical signature is different due to the spell you did and your magic signature left a bit an essence enough to change my signature. Just in case I will leave you at Hogwarts so you won't "explode" like last time." He told me he was right though but I was still mad.

"Fine you win. Are we leaving now or in a little while?" I asked Uncle Tommy.

"Now actually so gather everything you need." He told me seeing that my three little friends weren't in their cages.

"Mimi! We're leaving now. Athena, Aphrodite decide which shoulder you will perch on. Dark Rose can you coil around my neck because you're a bit to big too coil around my wrist anymore." I told my three bonded friends. At the same time Mimi appeared next to me with my things next to her."We're ready Uncle Tommy." I told him ready to go to Hogwarts. He nodded and apparated us outside Hogwart's gates. We said our good byes and promised each other to owl every time we had the chance. He apparated to the Ministry of Magic and I turn to face my home ready to start my challenges ahead.

Please give me any ideas you may have for the story .Sorry if there are a grammar mistakes. Please R&R. Should Snape's amigus form be a wolf?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter or its character

Hermione P.O.V

'_Aphrodite can you go and tell the Headmaster to open the gates?' _I asked her. Aphrodite nodded her head and started towards Albus office. After a while the Headmaster came and opened the gates for us.

"Hello Headmaster or should I say godfather?" I asked him looking him at the eye.

"You'll call me your godfather when you please Hermione" he told me like nothing was wrong. We walked until the gargoyle that stood before us waiting for the password. Albus said the password that was lemon drop we went to his office and sat down. "I suppose you have many questions right Hermione?" he asked me, I nodded.

"Did you know I was your goddaughter before my discovery of my true identity?" I asked him.

"I don't know exactly but I had a feeling you were but I didn't investigate due to the fact we were in the middle of war." He simply said to me.

"What!You had a feeling and didn't investigate just because of a war, wasn't I more important than a war, your own goddaughter that was maybe orphaned!?" I yelled at him. 'Hermione calm down if you lose control he'll find out your sssecret' Dark Rose told me through the bond all four of us, me, Aphrodite, Athena, and herself, had. I put my shields up since I found out that, we, kitsunes can master Occlumency I practiced some alone yesterday and I got the hand of it. I immediately calmed down and look emotionless."Sorry I let my emotions get the better of me please proceed." I told him looking at him at in the eye.

"Don't worry dear it happens to everyone once in a while. I had a feeling because of the similarities of your parents' habits. Your mother was the step sister of Lord Voldemort your dead uncle. Senior Tom Riddle had an affair with a pureblood witch without him knowing the woman soon gave birth to your mother and raised her. Sadly her mother died when your mother was fourteen your uncle was seventeen considered an adult. When Astrela meet your uncle he was still a student ,both your parents were Slytheirn, neither knew they were siblings until they became friends did they found out they were. Your uncle got her custody since she was an orphan and her mother was distant from her family. When he graduated she always went to his manor, Riddle Manor, every opportunity she had.

In one of her stays the Black family visited when your uncle was looking for supporters that was when she met Stefan. Mrs. Black had an affair with a man but your grandfather never found until Mrs. Black told him. Your father was still treated like a Black so when he fell in love with Astrela your uncle was reluctant at first but then saw the great opportunity of the Riddle family not to end. I was rather fond with your father and Minerva was fond of your mother. When your parents married they gave us the honor of naming us your godparents. When you suddenly disappeared Minerva was devastated as was I we feared your uncle kidnapped you to raise you Dark. We sent many search and rescues but alas no avail that's until you came as Hermione Granger we got a bit of hope but when we saw you were supposedly Muggleborn we lost hope. When Minerva came back crying that she found you when you called her from the Malfoy Manor, I believe, I knew my suspicion were correct. Alas here we are eye to eye I believe you wish to ask many questions?" he asked me finishing that long explanation of my parent and disappearance.

"Do you know if my parents are still alive? Will I still be Head Girl even though I was register as Hermione Granger? Can I call you godfather and can I see my godmother?" I asked him.

"I believe your parents are alive they are in Japan I believe. Yes you'll still be Head Girl all us teachers you more than dissever it. Yes you can call me godfather let us go to the Staff Lounge to see Minerva shall we?" he answered my entire question. '_Plan Queen of Hogwarts in motion, first; get teachers trust second; get the male students in my fingertips, three; revenge on Ronald bloody Weasley, four; get Lavender slutty Brown humiliated and crushed. They'll learn never to mess with Hermione Rose Astrela Riddle/Black.'_ I thought evilly to my friends.I followed my godfather until we reached what looked like the Staff Lounge, he said the password which was Lemon Drops, and he motioned me to go in first. Athena and Aphrodite flew and instantly perched on some couches. I saw the Lounge looked like the common rooms then I saw my godmother. I walked up to where she was standing looking at me about to cry.

"Remember me godmother did you miss me?" I asked looking at her in the eye. Then she indulged me in a great hug crying from what appeared to be joy and happiness. "Why are you crying godmother no one's dead?" I asked her innocently she pulled back and sniffed. Godfather walked and put an arm around her waist and gave her a handkerchief.

"Oh please try to control yourself woman this isn't a funeral." Snape scowled at my godmother he was sitting on a chair reading what appeared to be a potion book. I tried some wandless magic I'm still learning but I'm rather good at it. I made the chair Snape was sitting on disappear and appear next to my, about to fall, godmother. I was laughing internally but kept a blank face.

"Here godmother sit down I'm sure you'll want to sit down." I told her she sat and started regaining the posture. "Professor Snape you might want to get off the floor it might be cold." I told him innocently.

"Don't think me dumb Miss Granger," Snape started but I interrupted him.

"It's Miss Riddle/Black Professor Snape." I purred out with my new silky angelic but heartbreaking voice.

"_Miss Riddle/Black_ I know it was you know did that I demand an apology." He told me with his deep silky voice and his signature scowl.

"I don't know what you are insinuating _Professor Snape._" I told him I then turned to my godmother.

"Hermione you wouldn't believe how much I missed you, and when I found you in Malfoy Manor it took all me self-control not to cry there. Now you're here in front of me after all these years knowing that you were right under my nose." she said with a small sniff.

"Now I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." I reassured her hugging her lightly she returned the hug.

"Well I presume Severus will show you to the Heads Dormitory?" Albus said looking at him.

"What?! I'm not taking her see made a fool out of me and had the courage to lie in my face." he resorted back scowling at me.

"Severus remember you are still Head of Slytheirn and my goddaughter is in Slytheirn now so it's your job." my godfather told Professor Snape who didn't look to happy.

"Come now I won't wait for you won't you mind putting your familiars in their cages?" he told me.

" Actually Professor Snape Athena, Aphrodite, and Dark Rose will follow me and escape there cages because they all have magical abilities so it wouldn't make a difference. Right girls?" I asked Athena, Aphrodite, and Dark Rose they all nodded their head. "See told you Athena, Aphrodite, Dark Rose come we're leaving." I told them not wanting anyone know we all were Bonded. Athena was in my right shoulder and Aphrodite on my left Dark Rose slithered up my clothes and settled on my arm slightly coiling herself so she won't fall. I waved at my godparents knowing I would see them later I also know I had to sneak out tonight to transform. I followed Professor Snape until we stopped in front of a painting of a mermaid.

"The painting is set so you have to pick a password I suggest to change it every month so no one enters only you and the other Head can chance the password." He explained it.

"Scientia opt est." I said instantly I saw Professor Snape looking at me. "Not many people know Latin." Was all I said he nodded at my choice for a password. Then the painting opened. "Thank you Professor Snape for walking me here and wasting your valuable time I do hope we become at least good acquaintance even I dare say friends."I purred out.

"We'll see Miss Riddle/Black, good day." He said turning around with his cloak flowing behind him. I turned around ready to see my new home.

Please R&R any ideas for this story or suggestion I would love your guys opinion.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does.

Hermione P.O.V

What I saw was incredible the first thing I saw was a large common room. There was a kitchen and next to it what I think was a bathroom. Then there were two doors I picked the one that had the H.G because that obviously meant Head Girl. I called for Mimi she instantly appeared next to me with all my things."Mimi I want you to organize my thing and put them in the drawer and closet." I told the little elf.

"As Mistress Hermione wishes." Mimi said with a bow them within seconds my things were organize and placed nicely. I noticed that Mimi had almost perfect grammar than other elves I met. I thought it must have been a charm placed on her which was good so I could have an understandable conversation with her.

"That would be all Mimi while I don't need your assistance you will help the other house elves in the kitchen." I told Mimi.

"Yes Mistress Hermione if you need me please do call good day Mistress Hermione." Mimi said with another bow and disappeared with a pop. I walk inside my room and sat down on my bed while Aphrodite and Athena found a place to perch. Dark rose started slithering up to my neck and started playing around I stretched my arm so she could slither around and stretch out. I lied on my back and took down the Glamour charm. I hoped that my uncle wouldn't be caught in the act. I looked at my clock that was on the wall next to the window it read 3:00 pm. '_Wow we spent a long time with the "family reunion" than I thought.' _I told my friends. _'Do you want to explore the Forbidden Forest for the few hours we have left before the other students come?'_ I asked them. 'I for one want to go outsside and the foresst ssoundss nice.' Dark Rose said. 'I also want to go to the forest so I can spread my wings.' Athena told me. 'I feel like exploring the area, to find a place for your transformation.' Aphrodite said.

With that said I put my Glamour on and then Aphrodite and Athena perched on my shoulder, Dark Rose coiled around my arm. I walked outside my door and placed protective wards on my door. Just because war is over doesn't mean people will be at peace and safe. I walked out the painting and started walking toward Great Hall. After getting there I sent my patronus to my godparents telling them I was going for a walk. I saw Hagrid's hut so I decided to talk to him after we finished our "walk". We can to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. _'Okay girls lets go and have a good look shall we?' _I asked with that said Dark Rose, Aphrodite and Athena got off me and inside the forest. After I walked inside the forest I walked some more then dropped my Glamour. Every time I don't have my Glamour on I feel more powerful. I saw Dark Rose slithering up a tree and Athena and Aphrodite were already perched up in a tree and I was the only one in the ground. I had an idea, I looked up to see a close tree branch, if I could jump and reach it. I started to store energy for my jump then I felt like my chest had a lot of weight. I positioned myself to land on the closest tree branch then I released all my energy and jumped. To my surprised I did land on the tree branch I saw my friends looking at me surprised I smirked at them. 'I told you she would make it' I heard Athena tell Aphrodite. 'I never said she would make it I simply said she wasn't that likely to land on the branch.' Aphrodite responded back. '_You both know I heard your conversation right? You know I should call you the Twins because you both bicker like sisters._' I told them. 'We don't fight a lot' Athena said. 'I agree we don't fight that much.' Aphrodite said also.

They both looked at each other and I smirked proving my case. '_Case closed__ any thought Twins'_ I asked them. They looked at each other their eyes had an evil spark. 'Get her!' Athena said to her "twin" and Dark Rose. Suddenly all of them started chasing me I started jumping from tree branch to tree branch. I jumped off the tree landing without making a noise. I saw Athena and Aphrodite flying and circling above and I didn't see Dark Rose. I decided to use my powers to my advantage I made the wind go upwards and then down causing the "Twins" to get stuck in an air current. I then turned into my wolf/fox form and started to sniff out my best- reptilian-friend. I then saw her on the ground I then remembered that they would never find me in Hargid's hut. I walked slowly back to Hagrid's hut I turned back to my human form I also put my Glamour on. I saw Hagrid and walked over where he was.

"Hello Hagrid long time no see." I said as I came closer to the giant.

"Sorry but do I 'now 'ya?" Hagrid asked me.

"Hagrid it's me Hermione don't you remember me?" I faked being hurt.

" 'ermione 'ya look different!" Hagrid said as he picked me put and hugged me.

"Hagrid don't mention this okay. My godfather will announce it in the Great Hall during the end of the Sorting okay? It saw great to see you but I have to go somewhere bye." I said while I walked back to the castle. '_Girls I'm heading towards the castle now, by the way you guys are terrible seekers' _I told them. Then I saw Athena and Aphrodite coming Dark Rose was secured in the claws of Athena. 'I told you she wasn't in the forest anymore!" I heard Aphrodite tell Athena. They landed on me shoulder Athena on my right as always and Aphrodite on my left. Dark Rose slid on my neck and then slid further finally stopping on my arm and coiled around lightly. I knew there was only one hour until the students would come and my "true identity' was out except the kitsune-wolf part of course. I walk until I reached the castle and want inside closing the doors behind me. I put my hood over my head and went and sat down where the staff sat I chose the seat close to my godmother. I Accio the book Uncle Tommy gave my on kitsunes and started to read until the Sorting began and until all hell was soon to break. My bonded friends must have sensed my mood and just listened to my mental reading and also waited with me. Only 30 minutes until the predicated event that might change everything, but my plan wasn't going to fail 'Queen_ of Hogwarts'_ was completely flawless well the one major flaw is if someone discovers my dark secret.

-Well that's Chapter 8! Please if you have any ideas,complains,suggestion, or reviews I would totally love any one of those. And thanks to everyone that now follows me thank you! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

I noticed my godmother getting up from the seat where she was sitting.

"I'll be right back okay Hermione." Minerva told me, I nodded stilling reading my book on kitsunes, other Professors came and took a seat around the table. Then I felt someone behind me then he cleared his throat I keep reading pretending not to notice his presence. He cleared his throat again I closed my book and turned around.

"You should really drink some water to clear whatever is stuck in your throat," I said with my new, silky, voice. Then I looked up and saw it was Professor Snape. "Hello _Professor Snape_ what are you doing here?" I asked innocently.

"Well the students are about to come and I came to sit in my seat, but, _someone _is seating on It." he said looking at me.

"I guess you should tell that someone to move or find another seat Professor." I said cheekily and returned to the chapter in my book that talked about kitsune's usual habits.

"_Miss Riddle/Black, don't_ think of yourself higher than I because you still are an insufferable-know-it-all. Nothing can change that not even your new name nor appearance." He said with a voice that meant 'don't mess with me or you'll regret it'.

"Sorry, Professor, but this is now my seat you can ask my godmother or godfather if you like." I said simply. I conjured up a chair like the one I was sitting on and moved a bit so Professor Snape had _some_ space. He glared at me but sat down after a minute just in time because the students started to come in. I still had my hood on I told Athena and Aphrodite to perch on the back of my chair through our bond. I saw my godmother coming with the first-years when I saw her, she looked happy and smiled at me and I smiled back. I saw Harry, Draco, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and my two targets bloody Ronald Weasley and slut Lavender Brown. I turned to look at my godfather, who smiled at me, but I also saw Remus. Once the Sorting was over my godmother came and sat next to me.

"Severus thank you for letting my goddaughter take your seat, I was afraid you would say no, to her, but I was wrong." Minerva said to Severus. I turned to look at Professor Snape who was not happy that he got tricked by a girl. '**Why that little...well played Miss Riddle/Black two can play it that way. Don't think you're so clever I will get even'** Severus thought.

"Well how could I say no to Miss Riddle/Black by the way she put it. I guess she is more Slytheirn than Gryffindor don't you think so Minerva?"he asked my godmother. She was about to answer but my godfather started his usual speech.

"Welcome everyone to a new year of Hogwarts. After the tragic loss of many loved one the Light won with the help of Hogwart's own 'Golden Trio'. First I'll like to say that Mister Flich says, the caretaker, has the list of banned item and if caught they'll have a painful detention. Also the Forbidden Forest is still forbidden to all students. Finally I would like to reintroduce two people, to Hogwarts, first Professor Lupin he will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts," he was interrupted by the Gryfindors' celebration he raised his hand, they automatically stopped." As I was saying our next person is, a student and my goddaughter, Hermione Rose Astrela Riddle/Black also known as Hermione Jean Granger. Hermione stand up, please, and take off your hood so we can all see your beautiful face." My godfather said to me. I did as I was told I stood up and with my right hand I slowly pulled off my hood.

Once off everyone literally was left mouth-open they recovered and started whispering and some even yelled out things. With my now high senses I literally heard everything everyone was saying. Things like: No way was that Hermione she wasn't that pretty, is she related to He-Who-Should-Not Be-Named, I bet you she's a traitor, or did you see that snake around her neck and her birds. Now I know how Harry felt when he was Sorted.

"She is now is a Slytheirn. Yes, she is the long-lost niece of Lord Voldemort and daughter of lost Stefan Leonardo Black and Astrela Blasic Riddle and now a pure-blood. There will be no judge her heritage or relatives. Now without further ado let the feast begin." With that said food instantly appeared in front of everyone they started to get some food but then.

"You are a filthy, nasty lair HERMIONE! YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME AND HARRY ABOUT THIS AND NOW WE FIND OUT BECAUSE YOUR GODFATHER SAID IT TO EVERYONE! GOOD THING I CHEATED ON YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE A TRAITOR AND YOU'RE JUST FAKING THAT YOU JUST FOUND OUT. NO WONDER YOUR PARENT LEFT YOU BECAUSE NO ONE WOULD EVER WANT TO BE WITH YOU!" Ron yelled at me that hit a spot and was the final insult he would ever say to me. I felt my magic getting strong very quickly. I stood up and got my wand I cast a Crucio at Ron I saw him scream in agony but I wasn't done. I made fire surround him and then indulge him then made a thunderstorm appear over him. Then made a whirlwind appear, like the one that caught Katie, in but more powerful that made Ron rise and scream in fear for his life. 'Hermione sstop now everyone will find out!' I heard Dark Rose say. Then Severus started to shake me telling me to stop, but that made it worse, so he tried to enter my mind but kitsunes are masters of Occlumency. That did make me stop but when I forced Severus out I also unleashed magic that literally made him fly 4 feet. I then collapse but my godmother caught me before I fell. Dark Rose, Athena, and Aphrodite didn't let her touch me I couldn't tell them to stop because I mentally and physically felt weak. I summoned some energy from the element so people wouldn't think of me as a monster I immediately ran toward my victim. I pushed the people so I could pass I knelt down pretending to cry.

"I'm so sorry Ron I didn't mean for you to die! I'm sooo sorry!" I pretended to sob and cry. I got my wand told everyone to move a good two feet everyone did, except Harry which I told to stay, and started to whisper. I cast many Episkey to the small wounds and I summoned the element again. I conjured up water that was hot and a rag to clean the deep cuts. I checked that he didn't have any broken bones he did have but only one his left wrist so I casted a Ferula spell and bandages and splint appeared around his wrist tightly. Once done I summoned water, which was ice cold, and dropped it on Ron's face.

He instantly woke up and looked at me with pure fear. I hugged him and sobbed pretending to be so sorry and crushed. I then commenced my plan into action. I then kissed him fully on the lips passionately he was so shocked. "I'm very sorry Ron I don't know what got over me I never meant to do that. Can you ever forgive me?" I said with my silky voice pretending to cry a bit in added a cute but sorry sniff.

"Of course I can Hermione I'm sorry I said all those things." He said then he kissed me on the lips and stood up and helped me stand. _'That was so gross he tasted like sour_ _lemons' _I told my friends. We then agreed to talked tomorrow everything went as planned. I even got 10 house points! Professor Snape was fine he just had a small bruise on his arm. The feast ended and my godmother called the Head Boy to come which was Draco Malfoy. She walked us to the Head Dormitories And told us the responsibilities, the perfects' routine and told us to discuss the Halloween Ball for next month. I said the password and shared it with Draco once I closed the painting door Draco pushed me against a wall.

Please R&R! Any thought, comment, critics, or suggestions.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. A/N: Thanks to amber1993 and Ice Roza and to everyone reading my first fan fiction. Sorry if it's fast-paced or hard to understand.

I felt the wall against my back I gathered some strength and pushed Draco off. '_Guys can you please wait for me in my room, I have to finish some business with Draco.' _I told them through our bond. They went and stopped in front of my room that had wards protecting the door I waved my wand and, non-verbally, dropped the wards so they could get inside. I then turned to look at Draco who was, now, smirking at me.

"What do you want Draco?" I asked in my silky voice while I leaned on the same wall he pushed me in.

He trapped me between his arms but, ever since the Glamour my biological parents dropped I was now 5'7, he only towered over me by 4 inches. He leaned and whispered into my ear."If you ever need some _help with anything_ I'm always available for you." '_Well time to have my plan into action again and to have some fun' _I thought. I put my hands on his shoulders and put my lips to his ears.

"Draco," I said seductively I also felt his arm wrap around my waist to pull me closed. "I suggest you leave me alone unless you want to lose your family jewel. Not take I would careless but I doubt you would like it. If I want to be with you, which is not bloody likely to happen, I will tell you." I ended my little display and pointed my wand to his family jewel which was visibly hard. I nibbled his ear and grazed my lips towards his cheekbone stopping at his lips. I heard him groan I smiled evilly I pressed my lips to his and kissed him he then kissed with vigor. I pushed him back he was still clouded by lust so I cast a small stinging spell at his crotch. He then snapped out and lightly bent; I smiled and winked at him. '_Athena can you tell your twin and Dark Rose to meet me in the Forbidden forest. Can you also please bring me WolfsBane potion?' _I asked her. 'Okay Hermione we'll meet you there is your potion the one in your nightstand?' she asked me.

'_Yes that my potion. I'll meet you girls in the forest bye.'_ I told her. I walked very quietly and with my high sense I would be able to hear anyone or anything coming. I prayed for the stairs not to move ,thankfully they didn't, once I reached the Great Hall I sniffed the air to check if anyone was inside. With the coast clear I opened on door slowly once there was enough space for me to pass I closed the door behind me. I ran toward the forest I then saw me friends Athena flew and dropped my potion in my hands. I uncorked the bottle and drank it in one gulp it tasted awful but I got over the taste. 'Hermione when is the transformation going to happen?' Aphrodite asked me. '_I think it's happening now.' _I told her. I walked deeper into the forest then fell I didn't bother fighting it like Remus always did. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to come, like Remus described when I asked him, but it never came so I opened my eyes. I saw, I was in my wolf/fox form I tried to lift my front leg it was easy so I stood in all fours. I was it's one of the many advantages of being half kitsune and werewolf.

I howled at the moon to state my presence in the forest. '_Guys can you hear me?'_ I tested if our bond was still there. 'Yes we can hear you Hermione do you feel okay?' Aphrodite asked concerned. '_Yes I'm fine thank you Aphrodite.'_ I said. '_Athena can you get my clothes and turn it into a ball for you to carry?_'I asked her. She nodded using her magic to make the clothes into a ball of clothes. Then out of nowhere a wolf appeared but this wolf was all black, unlike Hermione that had some white on tips of her tail, ears, and paws, and was bigger. I growled at the unfamiliar wolf, I noticed it had a familiar scent but couldn't remember. I pretended as if I didn't notice the wolf's presence and turned around. I heard the wolf growl and pose as if saying 'If you try to fight you WILL lose'. I walked towards the wolf who was tense I pretended to surrender and I put my head under his snout. He relaxed but before he could do something I bit him on the neck not hard enough to draw blood but enough to hold him down. I pinned him to the ground he tried to get free but couldn't he growled and snarled.

Then the black wolf turned into Professor Snape he grabbed my and yanked me off his cloak. He threw me at a tree hard enough to get me dizzy. 'Hermione!' I heard my friend yelled at the same time. I then did the impossible, I was dizzy and close to being unconscious, I turned into my human form and was nude because I gave my clothes to Athena after I transformed. I was about to black out but the last thing I saw was Mimi standing next to me.

I woke up feeling sore all over my body them I saw Mimi next to me. "Mimi what happened last night?" I asked my small elf.

"Mistress Hermione transformed into her wolf form and you were fighting with another wolf. But it wasn't a wolf it was a wizard like think it was Professor Snape." Mimi answered my question.

"How did you know that I needed help?" I asked Mimi.

"We house elves have a, what you call, a sixth-sense which lets us know if our Master need our assistance." She said.

"Thank you Mimi. Did I bite Professor Snape in his skin or just his cloak?" I asked Mimi.

"No Mistress Hermione you didn't bite on his skin just his cloak." Mimi reassured me.

"Mimi what time is it?" I asked looking at her.

"It is 4 in the morning Mistress Hermione." Mimi told my.

"Mimi can you please bring me my friends in my room?" I asked her. She nodded and bowed and left with a loud pop. In a second she returned with my friends I thanked her and dismissed her. She bowed and left with a pop. 'Hermione are you okay do you fine ill?'Athena asked. '_Yes I fine okay just stiff. Guys I want to sleep not to be rude I just feel tired'_ I told them. 'Don't worry Hermione you can go to ssleep we'll be here' Dark Rose said. I nodded and fell into the darkness in my mind.


End file.
